


Alone

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Cutting, Depression, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone. He has no one left and no one cares about him. Or so he thinks. Stiles is depressed. </p><p>Not my best summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alone. 

Stiles sits there oh his bed looking at the razor blade in his hand, "Do I really wanna do this?" He asks himself out loud. He thinks back over how he has no one to talk to, no one cares about him. Scott is back with allison so stiles isnt a thought in his mind. Lydia is happy with Jackson not that he ever had a chance with her. Derek has his pack, and stiles isn't in it. The wolf basically said as much to his face. 

Stiles presses the blade into the skin of his wrist and hisses when it cuts him, it hurts but that's the point isn't it. He drags the blade across his wrist thinking of the last time he saw the alpha.

(Past memory italics) Derek stood there infront of stiles in his yard, "Go home stiles." He says to him. 

"Derek I can help. Please let me help." Stiles begs. 

Derek sighs and looks at the kid, "I don't need any help stiles. Peter is working on it." 

Stiles swallows, Derek would rather trust his crazy uncle than stiles. "Okay. Good by Derek." Stiles gets back into his jeep and drives away.  
(End past memory) 

Stiles lifts the blade seeing a nice straight cut flowing blood onto his hand and bed. It's been two weeks since he last saw Derek. Since he said goodbye. Derek doesnt care about him, doesn't want his help. His dad is always working, never has time for stiles. 

Stiles is starting to feel light headed so he stands up and he sways now feeling very dizzy. "Shit. I need to stop the bleeding." He mumbles to himself. Stiles stumbles over to his bathroom and grabs a rag, he presses it against the cut before he passes out from the blood loss. He hits the ground making a loud noise but there's no one around to hear it. Stiles is alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up in the hospital, he groans because of the massive headache he has from hitting his head. The bright hospital lights aren't helping any. "Thought death was peaceful not painful." He mumbles.

Stiles' head jerks to his left at the sound of a growl. "Derek." He says in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asks with equal surprise. 

Derek scowls at stiles, "I found you on your bathroom floor bleeding to death. What the hell were you thinking?!" Derek eyes have turned red and he looks pissed. 

Stiles stares at those red eyes, once they would have scared him. But it seems like Derek cares, he brought me to the hospital. "I didn't mean to. Pass out in my floor. I just wanted the pain to go away. I let it bleed for to long and before I could stop the bleeding I passed out." Stiles says and then he looks away as the wolf's eyes turn back to green. 

"You could have died. Why would you even think about cutting?" Derek says while looking at stiles, he glances at his bandaged wrist. "Why didn't you come to me?" 

Stiles snorts, "You don't care. No one does. I am actually surprised to be alive, I Didnt try to kill myself. I did it because I have no one. Not scott or lydia or my dad. Not you. I'm not part of your pack, I got that message loud and clear. So why are you here Derek?!" Stiles finishes and he's crying but he's also angry. 

Derek growls at him, "There was no message stiles. Of course your apart of my pack. You have saved my life plenty of times, that earns you a spot in the pack. Who said I don't care? I do care stiles. If I didn't care I would have let you die instead of saving you. I would have left you on the floor to bleed to death. Instead I brought you to the hospital." 

Stiles' eyes are letting out a continuous stream of tears, "No you don't. You saved me because you needed scott. You weren't there for me Derek not when I needed you. I begged you to let me help. But you sent me away, you trusted peter more than me. Two weeks Derek. I was completely alone for two weeks before I did this." Stiles chokes on his tears at the end. 

Derek sighs, "I didn't know you were so depressed, I didn't think sending you away would hurt you. I started to worry when you didn't come back. I figured you were busy. It had been two weeks since I saw you so I went to your house to see what your up to and I smell blood strongly outside your house. I was so worried and then I get into your room to see blood all over your bed and you laying in your bathroom floor bleeding from a cut on your wrist." Derek says while he looks at stiles who is looking at the wall. 

"You weren't there. I needed you, I needed someone to care. Now that I almost died you care well its.." 

"No stiles I cared this entire time. You just couldnt see it." Derek reaches out and places his warm hand onto stiles' bandaged wrist. "I do care about you. I'm sorry you felt like I didn't. I'll make it up to you." 

Stiles looks over at Derek when he feels a hand on his wrist, "How are you going to do that Derek?" Stiles noticed his dad isnt here no one is except Derek. "Has my dad been here? Did he come see me?" Stiles is scared of the answer he doesn't know if he can handle a 'no your dad hasn't been here'. He looks at Derek teary eyed. 

Derek smiles slightly, "He left just before you woke up. He had to get back to work. He cares about you to stiles." Derek rubs his thumb against the bandages on his wrist as stiles starts crying again. Derek stands and moves so he hugging stiles. 

Stiles hugs Derek, he clings to his shirt as he cries hard, his chest and head hurting from it. "I'm so stupid." He says into Dereks shoulder. He holds tighter to Dereks shirt. 

Derek holds him tightly, "Shh it's okay now stiles. We are going to get you help. Your loved and cared about." He rubs his cheek against stiles, nuzzling him. 

Stiles nods his head, "I need help. I don't wanna die." He pulls back from the hug, "Derek my head hurts really bad." Derek nods, he places a hand on stiles' head and slowly leaches the pain. 

Derek smiles when stiles lets a small sigh, "That better?" He asks as he moves his hand away from his head. 

"Yeah much better. Felt like I was gonna explode. Thank you." Stiles yawns and his eyes flutter shut. Derek smiles at him. He pulls the blanket up over stiles. 

"Sleep stiles. Me or your dad will be here when you wake." Stiles nods and mumbles thank you before falling asleep with the knowledge that he isn't alone. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also written on my phone so there's probably some mistakes. I'll go through and edit both chapters later today. Thank you for reading and the comments, kudos. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone today while I was upset. It hasn't been betaed all mistakes are my own. I will go back and edit this later when I can get on a computer. I might add a second chapter, not sure yet.


End file.
